Noxiquidem
Name: Noxiquidem First Appearance: "The First Gathering" (Shin Season 2) Birthdate: Unknown World of Origin: Hyakuji Player: '''Dominique Personality Powers/Abilities Having replaced most of her body with machinery, Noxiquidem is capable of performing many superhuman feats such as expelling massive blasts of sound from her mouth or moving at superhuman speeds. Unfortunately, her small frame limited her capacity for defense. Her small, girlish frame is about as resilient as a girl her size should be. '''Gregorian Mode A defensive control measure used by Noxiquidem to limit her own abilities and prevent her from using her powers excessively. While active, her mental capacity is reduced, only allowing her access to two of her abilities: Technopathy and Aeropathy. Hypodorian Bellow The attack is an extremely low frequency, but beautiful chanting melody. The power of the air pressure created by the note itself is enough to rattle pictures off walls and vases off tables, but combined with the manipulation of air pressure, it becomes a devastating wave of destruction akin to an earthquake happening from every direction. The initial blast can destroy houses, warp steel and pulverize wood into sawdust. Anyone unlucky enough to get caught in its path can easily go deaf, suffer internal bleeding from veins literally "popping", or even have bones crack under the pressure. Phrygian Finality A mid-range melody not quite as powerful as the Dorian Bellow. The higher frequency sacrifices air pressure for wind speed. The force of this melody is more focused into a smaller area, almost making a beam of vibrating air that moves much faster and more precisely that a lower frequency attack. The purpose of it is as a stunning or disabling attack, able to quickly knock an enemy off their feet, or stun them long enough to prevent an attack. The feeling of being hit has been described as something similar to being hit in the chest with a semi (with an oversized load trailer attached). Mixolydian Vivacissimamente A super fast, high-pitch shriek which is usually fired in rapid succession. This attack is a much more focused arc of sound that creates blade designed to slice through anything it comes in contact with. The sound it makes when fired is shrill and extremely painful to the ears, often causing deafness and bleeding. Because of the focused nature of the attack, the arcs are very slim, making them easy to dodge on their own. However, Noxiquidem typically fires off two-hundred blades per second, creating a nigh unavoidable wall of invisible blades. No substance to date has resisted being sliced clean through by this attack. Requiem Recital Tone The ultimate combination attack of Noxiquidem's Gregorian Mode. While a pressurized sound is fired by this attack, it is not technically capable of being heard. The sound fires across every possible frequency of a sound wave simultaneously, causing any eardrums capable of feeling the vibrations to instantly rupture before the interpretation of the notes reaches the brain. The frighteningly low frequency sounds vibrate air so strongly that it makes breathing almost impossible and air already in the lungs to rupture them. Nearly everything caught within the blast radius of this attack is destroyed as the resonating frequency of every object is hit and with such force, that virtually nothing is left intact. Cosmos Mode A reference to Noxiquidem operating without defense measures. In this form, her threat level is raised a full grade, but the exact nature of her powers here and the threat they pose are unknown to anyone but herself. History Origins: Before becoming a student at Hyakuji, Dominique was an entirely different person. Suffering a mental disease and personality disorder, her life was miserable and isolated, a wasteland of nightmarish thoughts and tears that seemed without end. Despite therapy and medication, she felt she was walking the edge of a knife between choosing to live, or taking her own life. In a desperate attempt to cure herself, she used her Technopathy to construct a device which she hoped would remove her negative emotions forever, freeing her from all pain and all suffering. The device served its purpose, but instead of taking something out of Dominique, it split her her heart in two, creating two separate entities. The Dominique that would make it to HHS was the manifestation of her joy and other positive, self-fulfilling emotions. The whereabouts of her other half were lost until she began contacting her positive half using Telepathy. This corrupt version of Dominique, created from the darkest parts of the human heart, claimed to be the real Dominique and informed her that she would come for her and use her to become whole again. However, before her plot could be enacted, the Heartless invaded Hyakuji, separating the two halves by worlds this time. The Heartless were quickly drawn to the dark natured and already heartless Dominique and attempted to swallow a heart she did not have. Unable to be split between a heartless and a Nobody, she instead became something in between. The power she gained was incredible, but any semblance of humanity left in her appears to be gone. S2 History: